board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Ganondorf's Contest History
Who is Ganondorf? There are many villains, but there is only one who can call himself the King of Evil. Ganondorf is the main villain throughout the Legend of Zelda series, and of the three characters who wield the power of the Triforce, Ganondorf is in control of the Triforce of Power. Despite Link and Zelda having control of Courage and Wisdom, Ganondorf always seems to find a way to shape a world of darkness as he sees fit, and if not for Link's tiresome duty of ridding the world of Ganon throughout every game in the series, we might still be sailing for 80% of the game. Zelda may not be a full-on RPG, and Ganondorf may be a giant pig in his true form, but Ganondorf is still one of gaming's most constant villains regardless. "My country lay within a vast desert. When the sun rose into the sky, a burning wind punished my lands, searing the world. And when the moon climbed into the dark of night, a frigid gale pierced our homes. No matter when it came, the wind carried the same thing... death." - Ganondorf Ganondorf's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 19-11 Summer 2003 Contest - North Division - 12 Seed * Northern Round 1 --- Defeated (5) Tidus, 58660 50.68% - 57078 49.32% * Northern Quarterfinal --- Lost to (13) Magus, 54529 49.70% - 55179 50.30% * Extrapolated Strength --- 11th Place 33.60% Summer 2004 Contest - Hyrule Division - 8 Seed * Hyrule Round 1 --- Defeated (9) Alucard, 50045 57.16% - 37512 42.84% * Hyrule Quarterfinal --- Lost to (1) Link, 10640 12.10% - 77295 87.90% * Extrapolated Strength --- 10th Place 32.38% Few characters have seen more bad luck in the contest setting than Ganondorf. He was snubbed in 2002, but then again, so were a lot of other deserving characters. 2003 was when he first hit the scene, and he made his presence known. After a hard-fought battle with Tidus of Final Fantasy X, Ganondorf turned around and gave Magus the fight of his life when many believed that Magus had a free pass all the way to Link that year. Ganondorf's reward in 2004 was to be horribly underseeded just so that we could see a "dream" match between Ganondorf and Link. If Ganondorf were placed in a more balanced bracket, he could easily be Sweet 16 material year after year, and if he were placed in a bracket that favored him, he could possibly even make the Elite 8. His match with Link proved that he leeches off of Link's popularity in his matches, but if you're going to leech off of any one character, Link is the best choice. There will come a contest in which Ganondorf doesn't have to face off against a fellow character of Sweet 16 caliber in the second round, and we may not only get the pleasure of seeing Ganondorf in the Sweet 16 (or possibly even further), but we may also be lucky enough to see Ganon's Zelda 1 sprite used in the contest. Spring 2005 Contest - Triforce Division - 1 Seed * Triforce Round 1 --- Defeated (8) Giygas, 67715 84.98% - 11966 15.02% * Triforce Semifinal --- Defeated (4) Ansem, 58317 74.44% - 20027 25.56% * Triforce Final --- Defeated (3) Dr. Robotnik, 66693 76.64% - 20323 23.36% * Final Four --- Defeated (7) Diablo, 56848 65.20% - 30345 34.80% * Finals --- Lost to (1) Sephiroth, 43286 41.83% - 60193 58.17% * Extrapolated Strength --- 2nd Place 41.83% Ganondorf's Spring 2005 run was similar to Bowser's in that it was his true coming out party. Ganon was literally a lock for the finals before the contest even started, and he went and proved his worth in the contest itself. He made Giygas look like a complete bum, and though there was a minor hiccup (by the board's standards, at least) against Ansem, one could argue that Ganon underperformed by a percent or two due to him having a bad match picture. But Ganon's true legacy would come in the latter half of the contest. In a match against Robotnik in which he had an even worse match pic than he had against Ansem, he made Robotnik look absolutely pathetic. For kicks, look at the proper seeding of the Triforce Division based off of extrapolation: * (1)Ganondorf * (8)Giygas * (4)Dr. Robotnik * (5)Sin * (3)CATS * (6)Master Hand * (2)Ansem * (7)Kuja That's how bad Ganon made Robotnik look. Then, after nearly doubling the pesky Diablo in the Final Four, Ganon turns around and breaks 41% on Sephiroth. Before this contest, Ganon was only projected to score about 38% on Sephy. For Ganon to do almost 3% better than that is incredible, and though it's possible for this to be the result of anti-Sephiroth voting or some other such nonsense, you can't take away from how good Ganon's performance was in that contest. He is a force that is here to stay. Summer 2005 Contest - Zebes Division - 3 Seed * Zebes Round 1 --- Defeated (6) Yuna, 65476 61.20% - 41503 38.80% * Zebes Semifinal --- Defeated (2) Auron, 53655 54.10% - 45514 45.90% * Zebes Final --- Lost to (1) Samus, 36363 40.34% - 53776 59.66% * Extrapolated Strength --- 15th Place 30.83% Ganondorf, along with Bowser were taken with a grain of salt after their amazing Spring 2005 performances. Bowser would eventually go on to somewhat validate his strength, as would Ganondorf. Ganon's big match was his showdown with Auron, though some were skeptical of him after his "underperformance" against post-FFX2 Yuna. However many doubts were laid to rest after Ganon easily defeated Auron to prove that he was no joke, and he followed it up by once again breaking 40% on the statistical contest favorite for the second time within months. One of two things happened in Ganon/Samus; either Ganon only suffered enough SFF for his Zelda boost to be canceled out, or his 2004 value was spot-on. Regardless, Ganon is no slouch. And he has Twilight Princess on the horizon. It may be odd to think of Ganon on the level of Sonic or Mega Man, but it could happen. Summer 2006 Contest - Blast Division - 4 Seed * Blast Round 1 --- Lost to (5) Vincent, 60685 47.41% - 67321 52.59% * Extrapolated Strength --- 14th Place 38.35% Given how strong Nintendo has gotten over the past three years, I still have no clue how Ganon lost this match. It wasn't even Ganon losing so much as how badly he just laid down after the first ten minutes. Compared to other Nintendo characters in this very contest, it was rather stunning. (An editor adds: This result may have been shocking when it happened, but since then, Vincent has gone on to prove that he's probably the favorite whenever he's not facing a member of the Noble Nine.) Summer 2007 Contest - Division 5 - Second Group * Division 5 Round 1 --- 1st place, 63805 49.10% - Vergil, 25168 19.37% - Thrall, 21979 16.91% - Ratchet, 18987 14.61% * Division 5 Round 2 --- 1st place, 43349 31.06% - Luigi, 39230 28.11% - Mudkip, 34851 24.97% - Vergil Sparda, 22130 15.86% * Division 5 Finals --- 3rd place, 31809 22.47% - Master Chief, 50156 35.42% - Luigi, 33242 23.48% - Yuna, 26384 18.63% Ever since Link absolutely plastered Ganondorf back in 2004, people have questioned his ability to handle SFF against other Nintendo characters. We may have gotten a partial answer to that this year. After beating down a fourpack of scrubs in the first round, the Zelda villain found himself in a bit of trouble. It took him until the early morning to take the lead away from Mudkip, and he was never able to distance himself comfortably from Luigi, which left his supporters a little worried with the sprite round and Bacondorf coming up, especially considering he was a board favorite to make a deep run into the contest. In the third round, Ganon was never able to build much of a lead on Luigi, a sure sign he was in big trouble. A few hours in, Mario's little bro had taken the lead, and he never looked back. People may excuse what happened to Ganondorf as a fluke due to the format and his pig sprite, but the question still remains. Luigi is a strong midcarder, but he's certainly not a Noble Nine breaker. How would Ganon handle SFF against Bowser? Can he ever muster the strength to contend with the Noble Nine, as many still think he can? We'll need another year to find out. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 3 - Second Group * Division 3 Round 1 --- 1st place, 56235 43.86% - Frog, 31076 24.24% - KOS-MOS, 25010 19.5% - Neku Sakuraba, 15903 12.4% * Division 3 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 30282 24.63% - Samus Aran, 49439 40.21% - Frog, 24502 19.93% - Nightmare, 18744 15.24% * Division 3 Finals --- 4th place, 21681 16.96% - Samus Aran, 44550 34.84% - Vincent Valentine, 38855 30.38% - Gordon Freeman, 22782 17.82% A rather boring contest appearance for the King of Evil. Shoved into the same division as a Noble Niner and the man some regard as #10 on the totem pole (both of whom have beaten him handily 1v1 in 2005 and 2006, respectively) the only thing Ganon did that was somewhat surprising was NOT being able to SFF Samus enough for Vincent to sneak past her. Not all that surprising if you think about it, given Ganon's history of failing massively when it comes to SFF. Winter 2010 Contest - Chaos Division - 5 Seed * Chaos Round 1 --- Defeated (12) Mewtwo, 30642 58.65% - 21606 41.35% * Chaos Round 2 --- Defeated (13) Ken, 44784 63.83% - 25376 36.17% * Choas Semifinal --- Lost to (1) Sonic the Hedgehog, 22394 42.82% - 29904 57.18% * Extrapolated Strength --- 48th Place 25.50% Ganondorf continues his path of not having an interesting match since 2005. There was hype that Ganondorf had a chance against Sonic in the third round, but even that turned into an easy win for Sonic. It seems that Ganondorf is no longer the near-elite that his 2005 numbers suggest. He's still has decent strength, but don't expect much from him until the next Zelda game comes out. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 8 - 9 Seed * Division 8 Round 1 --- 1st place, 17640 65.18% - (10) Guybrush Threepwood, 4888 18.06% - (19) Max Payne, 4537 16.76% * Division 8 Round 2 --- 3rd place, 7045 17.64% - (6) Vivi, 16483 41.27% - (1) Mario, 16409 41.09% The bracket gods still do not give Ganondorf a break as he was given an easy first round match and an unwinnable second round match. As impressive as he looked crushing two weak characters there was no chance he would perform decently with Mario in the poll. As expected he was SFF by Mario though Ganondorf did get the last laugh. While there are many reasons as to why Mario lost getting LFF by Ganondorf was one of the bigger ones. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 1 - 4 Seed * Division 1 Round 1 --- Defeated (13) Neku Sakuraba, 20753 [ 78.6%] - 5649 21.4% * Division 1 Round 2 --- Defeated (6) Chun-Li, 16773 58.91% - 11699 41.09% * Division 1 Semifinals --- Defeated (1) Dante, 16720 56.4% - 12926 43.6% * Division 1 Finals --- Defeated (3) Vivi, 16008 51.96% - 14803 48.04% * Finals Division Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Link, 5874 20.36% - 22974 79.64% * Loser Bracket Round 1 --- Lost to (8) Mega Man, 10087 39.97% - 15151 60.03% The successful Breath of the Wild and Smash Bros hype made Ganondorf as dominant as he hadn't been since the villains contest, defeating even the guy who took advantage of Ganon's presence to defeat Mario. Too bad that once his division had been won, the one Noble Niner he had to face was the one that would SFF him to death, with Ganondorf only improving 8% on his archnemesis. And the first N9er to be upset in the tournament was next in the loser bracket, which meant Ganondorf also didn't have a chance against a Mega Man whose fanbase wanted to make sure that Nintendo wouldn't surprise them again. Category:Contest Histories